


All the care I have for you

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Series: Diego being a worrysome brother [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is kinda there, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Drug Addiction, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Rehabilitation, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: Some family reunions happen while visiting them in rehab. Far from a normal location for most people, but as usual, Hargreeves were neither normal or like most people





	All the care I have for you

  The city had its fair share of rehab centers, which looking back at it, didn’t look too good for the city’s reputation, but nonetheless, Diego found the one Klaus was at in no time at all. When he asked about a Klaus Hargreeves staying with the third center he called, he literally sighed in relief when they told him that yes, he was there with them. He knew he usually stayed at one particular center but he could never remember it. Some brother  _ he  _ was. But then again, Klaus wasn’t all that better either.

  When he drove up to the place, he couldn’t make himself get out of the car at first. All he could do was blankly stare at the front of it, watching people enter and exit from it every so often. He debated at least five times on stepping out, but he remained vacant. He sighed, leaning back in his seat.

  What was he even doing?

  On the outside looking in, checking up on a brother while he’s in rehab seemed like a perfectly normal and caring thing for family to do for each other and usually, it is. But things never always translate perfectly from family to family. He had never done this before, much less gone out of his way to visit Klaus at all. All the previous times he had seen his brother were purely coincidental, whether is was a drug bust gone wrong that happened to include him or literally almost running into him with his car. He never asked for it, yet here he was of his own free will. He was sure Klaus didn’t even know he was there yet.

  And maybe he didn’t have to know. Diego could just drive away, pretend he never came there in the first place and no one would be none the wiser. 

  Yeah, he  _ could _ do that.

  So why was he getting out of the car into the chilly autumn air and walking up the steps of the rehab center instead?

  He pushed through the doors and immediately went up to the front desk, not paying any mind to the people or other surroundings.

  He placed his hands on the desk and leaned in a bit. “Hi, I’m Diego Hargreeves. I’m here to see my brother, Klaus Hargreeves.” He said in a single quick breath, not wanting to risk taking words back as he was beginning to partly regret this decision. 

  The receptionist, a rather bored looking one, sluggishly looked up from a magazine he was reading and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say “Really?”

  Diego gave a small nod despite nothing more being said.

  The receptionist sighed, rubbing his temple as he turned his body towards the phone. “Never thought I’d see the day.” He pressed a button and leaned in. “Could someone please bring Klaus Hargreeves to the visiting area? He has, shocker, a visitor.”

  Diego would’ve been taken aback at the less than professional wording and tone the message held, but this center wasn’t the keenest when it came to hospitality and most importantly, to say Klaus had a reputation would be an understatement. He’d be out one day and back in the next and by the next time he was out, he wouldn’t have learned a single thing from his time being there. It was pretty much common knowledge at this point and Diego wouldn’t even be surprised if they told neighboring centers about him. Maybe that’s why he went to the same one each time despite it never really having an effect on him: it was the only one that would take him in.

  That couldn’t be the whole story though. Maybe he’d ask Klaus himself when he saw him. In the meantime, the receptionist stepped out and waved him into a room off to the side. He cautiously stepped inside and eyed the plastic hold up tables and another worker with another magazine lazing about. The receptionist snapped his fingers to get his attention and jerked his head towards Diego. The worker got up from his stop, grabbed a nearby box and walked over to him.

  “If you could please put any outerwear and outside possessions into the box there, that would be great.” The bored tone never left as his coworker shook the box Diego’s way.

  “Is this really necessary?” Diego asked, shrugging off his jacket. He slightly pulled away at the coworker trying to help him get it off of him.

  “You’d be surprised.” After the jacket was off, without warning, the worker started to pat him down roughly. The receptionist continued to drone on. “If there’s rules, there’s reasons for them. Couldn’t tell you the number of times someone’s tried to sneak in some smack for their buddy.”

  Diego scoffed at the mere idea of him sneaking in anything for Klaus. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. That’s not me.”

  “Yeah, well, we don’t know you so,” Diego groaned in annoyance at the final harsh pat on his pant leg. “But, looks like you’re good to go.”

  “Thanks.” Diego huffed out, barely meaning it.

  The receptionist waved him back out of the room and by then, Diego was beyond thankful he didn’t have his knives with him because who knows if he would be able to control himself from chopping off that annoying, waving hand.

  He lead Diego down a short hallway and turned to the last door on the left. After opening it for him and letting him step inside, he looked around the equally plain and dull looking room, decked out in the same plastic fold up tables and chairs as the ones in the previous room.

  “Looks like you two will have the room to yourself.” He commented. “I’ll go see what’s holding him up.”

  The door shut and he heard the footsteps fade into nothing.

  He took this time on his own as a chance to look around the barely furnished room. Wouldn’t take too long, he guessed.

  He thanked God or whatever was up there that it wasn’t too cramped or shut off from the world thanks to the few windows scattered around on the walls, looking out onto the passing cars on the road and neighboring buildings. Along with windows, some poor excuses for peaceful paintings were hung up. The pictures of beaches and sunsets did little to help soothe his nerves or to make him more comfortable. Diego eyed one painting of the city they were in and shuddered. It didn’t really take any creative liberty in trying to make the city look any better than it actually was. He could practically smell the smog and cheap coffee from it. He finally decided to sit himself down at one of the many empty tables in an extremely uncomfortable chair and began to wait.

  He could hear shuffling and people passing by outside, but no one joined him yet. But it wasn’t long until the unmistakable sound of his brother’s voice crept closer. Diego’s back grew straight in surprise. He shouldn’t have been taken aback, though. He knew what he was signing up for when coming here. It was just all happening so fast. It almost had him wishing the wait to see him could be longer. He silently cursed to himself. He didn’t even fully think through what he would say to him. Sure, on the car ride there, he thought up the basics but nothing more.

_ Well, this is gonna be fun. _

  “-Middle of eating.” He could already hear Klaus’s whining tone. “Couldn’t it wait?”

  He couldn’t hear the response he was given before the door opened with a creak. In stepped Klaus, still looking over his shoulder to who he was talking with. In his hands, he held one of those instant noodle cups and a plastic fork, most likely his lunch he couldn’t bear to part with when going to confront his sudden visitor. When Klaus finally turned around, he slightly jumped and his eyes widened in surprise. His jaw hung open for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say.

  “Hey Klaus.” Diego muttered, not wanting to wait for him to make the first move.

  “25 minutes.” The worker behind Klaus bluntly said. “If you wish to leave before time is up, I will be right outside the door.” With that, he left and shut the door behind him.

  Still somewhat in awe, Klaus slowly inched into the room and placed the cup and fork on the table as he sat down across from him.

  Diego cocked an eyebrow at how Klaus tilted his head and squinted his eyes at him. Without warning, Klaus leaned forward, quickly reached his hand and seemingly tried to move his hand through his head. Instead, he lightly smacked the side of Diego’s head.

  It was far from painful but still nonetheless annoying. Diego cursed and swatted his hand away. “What the hell?!”

  Klaus quickly pulled his hand back with wide eyes. “Oh shit! You’re-” He chuckled. “You’re actually there!”

  “Of course I’m here.” He grumbled. “If I was dead and only you could see me, why the hell would someone bring you here?”

  Klaus didn’t answer right away, but soon his face twisted into a sneer as he stared daggers to the empty seat besides him. “Shut up.” He looked back to Diego. “Well...if you’re not dead and coming back to haunt me then…?”

  Diego groaned and looked down at the table, unable to keep up eye contact. “I just-” He began quietly, but the rest was muttered.

  “Sorry, what was that?” Klaus said, leaning in.

  “I just wanted to see you.” He quickly muttered.

  Klaus’s face lit up slightly, but decided to continue to play dumb. He cupped a hand around his ear. “One more time? I think I’m coming down with an ear infection so you’re gonna have to-”

  “I said I just wanted to see you.” He said a bit louder, more so growling the answer. It almost pained him to say it. He had tried this hard to keep any contact with his family slim to none, yet here he was. The voluntary visit was certainly doing a number on his pride and the unspoken promise he made with himself.

  Hearing Klaus laugh only made him cringe more. “Well so much for never wanting to see me again! Don’t worry, I don’t hold it against ya. Coming to visit your dear big brother while he’s in rehab. It’s a tale as old as time and one that’s twice as sweet.” He proudly picked up his noodle cup and began to twirl up and forkful of still hot noodles. 

  “I wouldn’t flatter yourself too much.” Diego droned. 

  Klaus stuffed the fork into his mouth and slurped loudly, his chuckles muffled now. After swallowing, he popped his lips with a sigh and gestured to the empty space besides him with his fork. “Ben is right.  _ You’re  _ the one that came to  _ me. _ Not the other way around in case you haven’t noticed.”

  Diego clenched and unclenched his fist as it rested atop the table. “Well, tell Ben it isn’t any of his business.”

  He made a small sighing noise as he shrugged. “Never stopped him before but-” He pointed the now noodle wrapped fork back over to the empty chair. “You heard the man, now get lost, scram,  _ adios _ ,  _ auf wiedersehen _ and so on.” He shoved the fork into the mouth and ate a bit more quietly.

  Yep...this is pretty much how he thought it would go.

  After eating the second bite, Klaus leaned back in and whispered. “He didn’t leave, by the way. At this point, he’s kinda like my dead conjoined twin mixed with a ghost Jiminy Cricket that refuses to shut the fuck up. Can’t even have the satisfaction of squashing him like a bug.” After another second of awkward silence, he laughed in an annoyed tone before flipping off where Ben supposedly was. 

  Each second had Diego regretting this decision more and more. 

  “Maybe I should go.” He said, only being half serious. “You and Ben seem to be holding a conversation well enough without me.”

  Klaus’s face twisted to that of what looked like genuine concern, but he still tried to put on a tiny forced smile. “What? No way. It’s like talking to a brick wall with him.” Klaus waved for him to sit back down. “I’ll stop fucking around now or at least, try to stop.”

  “Coming from you, that doesn’t really mean anything to me.” Still, Diego sat back down, crossing his ankles under the table.

  So, tell me.” Klaus continued, putting on a faux interview voice from the sound of it. “What inspired you to make this lil’ visit of yours?”

_   I thought you overdosed and died and had a panic attack over it. _

  “No real reason.” He casually said. “Guess I wanted to see how these trips to rehab didn’t work at all for you. You’d think after this many times something would click.”

  “And yet-” He gestured widely to the room around them. “Here I am again after just a week of being a free man.” He sighed. “It’s tough work. But I’ve been called a ‘special case’ around here and other centers, so, feel pretty good about that.”

  Diego let out a dry chuckle. “That’s not a compliment and you know it.”

  “To each their own, I guess.” He said with a shrug, digging back into his noodles.

  He had to make another attempt. “But speaking of other centers, why do you only go to this one?”

  “Oh, well, isn’t it obvious? All the familiar faces! After visiting one place so many times, you start to make friends.”

  “I’m sure that means there’s some overlap with the friends here and the fellow junkies you choose to hang around with outside of rehab.” It was cold, he’d admit that. But maybe it could help, even just by a small amount.

  His face drooped a bit. “Well, I would say yeah, but surprisingly some of them actually get sober and  _ stay  _ sober after a couple of visits. Which I mean, how insane is  _ that? _ And the ones who  _ stay  _ sober…” His voice trailed off a bit. ”Yeah, not friends with those guys. Too boring, if you ask me.”

  “Ever stopped to consider that maybe it’s you and not them with the issues?” He’s not sure when this family reunion turned into an intervention, but it was bound to happen eventually, especially with how on edge Diego had been feeling throughout it all and even before all this. “They go to rehab with the intent to get better while you see it as a joke. So when they get better and you don’t, who are you to judge them?”

  Klaus blinked before exhaling deeply, chuckling awkwardly. “Wow. That didn’t take too long, now did it? Always the serious one. Can never take a two second break just to chill with his bro whom he deeply loves, by the way, in case you forgot.” He then snorted, side-eyeing the empty seat next to him. “Yeah, of course  _ you  _ would. “

  “What’d he say?”

  “That he agrees with you or some shit.” He dismissed, dropping the fork into the now empty cup.

  “Well, good to know he hasn’t changed.”

  “Yeah, you two always ganged up on him and even with one of you dead, it’s still happening.” He sarcastically twirled his finger to the sky. “Hooray for me.”

  “Why do you do it?” Diego couldn’t bite his tongue any longer.

  “Do what?” He sighed. “Jesus, it’s like a nonstop game of twenty questions with you. Give me a chance to breathe, will ya? I get that you’re sooooo very excited to see me, but I’m still your brother, not some criminal you’re interrogating. In fact, weren’t you kicked out?”

  He didn’t let Klaus change the subject. “Why do you come here when you know you won’t do jackshit to change your behavior?”

  “Why do ya think?” He not so subtly jerked his head towards the chair. “Bastard never shuts up about it. Even when I come here, he looms around and makes quirky, sarcastic remarks at my expense like some kind of 90’s cartoon sidekick, only more depressed. Like,  _ really  _ depressed. I get you’re dead, but try to lighten up, like damn.”

  “But you still listen to him.”

  “I kinda have to.” He mumbled, pressing his face into his his palm, still looking at his brother. “Like I said, he talks my ear off til’ I go.”

  “It’s any wonder why he sticks around.” He said coldly.

  Klaus seemed to completely overlook or ignore the cold tone as he perked up. “Right? God, It’s something I’ve been trying and failing to understand for years now. Ya see? This? This is how you bond, Diego. I know you’re not used to such a human activity, but you’re doing good.” He fanned his eyes, pretending them to be dewy. “I’m so proud of you.” He croaked.

  Diego shook his head, finding it hard to look at him again. “Yeah, I have no idea how else I expected this to go. This is what I get, I guess.” 

  “I for one am glad you showed up.” Though he was clearly playing around, Diego swore he heard an air of sincerity to it. “You won’t say it, but I will. Needed a break from Ben and the others anyways.”

  “Thought they were your friends.”

  Klaus waved away the comment, blowing air out from his mouth like a deflating balloon. “Yeah, they are, but they aren’t my brother. My  _ alive,  _ brother, I should say. We may share experiences with getting fucked up on LSD and crack, resulting in us waking up the next day naked on a stranger’s front lawn, but only as brothers can we reminisce on licking batteries and using each other as a human dartboard as children.”

  Diego’s faced flushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that, by the way.”

  “Water under the bridge. You only  _ barely  _ missed my dick that one time.”

  Diego couldn’t help but let out a small huff of a laugh. “You started crying and thought I actually got it.”

  “Ben thought so too.” He still smiled, but it was much softer.

  Even when the room plunged back into silence, Klaus didn’t once glance over to where Ben supposably sat to talk to him. They must’ve all been quiet. Though Diego still continued to have second thoughts, he was no longer fully regretting going to see him. Maybe even happy. But he didn’t want to push himself to that yet.

  “I’ve missed you.” Klaus said casually.

  Diego glanced up. “Yeah?” He pushed.

  Klaus sighed. “Yeah, like, with the others, who cares, right? But...I dunno...you and Ben were always the most easy to deal with when we were kids. Like, sure, you had your bitchy, uptight moments-”

  “Thanks.” Diego groaned.

  “But-” Klaus lifted a finger, trying to remember what he was saying. “But...you were fun. Way more fun than Luther and Five, anyways. For how smart they were supposed to be, I don’t think they ever learned the definition of ‘fun’ or ‘enjoyment’ or ‘not being a complete fuckin’ stick in the mud.’”

  Another slightly muted chuckle from Diego. “You didn’t make it easy on them. Maybe you gave the word ‘fun’ a bad connotation.”

  “Huh…” Klaus leaned back in his chair a bit, wearing a growing smile. “I ruined having fun for them.”

  “I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.”

  “I’ll take it and I’ll wear it proudly.”

  “Whatever makes you happy.”

  There wasn’t even that much talking after that, however the air grew significantly less tense after that conversation. Klaus briefly talked about some of the so called “friends” he made while there and all the seemingly dumb activities they made them do to help them while Diego mainly talked about some criminals he recently busted. It seemed strangely natural for them, though neither would admit it.

  When their time was up, Diego found himself not wanting to go. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and stood up.

  Before leaving through the open door, he took the time to touch his shoulder on his way out, freezing for a moment.

  He squeezed and gulped, feeling his mouth dry up. He refused to look down into his eyes.

  “I love you.” He said simply.

  Klaus’s eyes widened a bit before he smiled. “I love you too.” He reached up and patted his back. “See you on the streets, bud.”

  His heart slightly ached at the promise, but he didn’t say anything more before leaving.

  Better catching him in the streets, alive and drugged out, breaking so many empty promises, than hearing about him on a police scanner, permanently crushing his heart and soul.


End file.
